Christmas Angel
by GayforKurt
Summary: Dave watches the snow fall and wishes Kurt could get home for Christmas. Unrelentingly fluffy, so be warned.


Christmas Angel

by Gayforkurt

Summary: FLUFF ALERT! This is just an embarrassingly sappy little piece that came to me as I was falling asleep. It's all about missing the one you love as the holiday approaches. Please enjoy and, no matter what you believe in, have a happy holiday!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Glee but my dreams of Kurt and Dave (and Puck, too).**

Dave sits at the apartment window on Christmas Eve and watches the light snow drift down. It's piling up slowly at the edges of the window panes and he thinks to himself that Kurt would say it looks like something from a Christmas card.

Kurt is working and won't be able to catch a flight in time to be home for Christmas. Dave turns to look at the little package that had arrived earlier that day and knows it's a CD. Dave decides to open it and when he does, he pops it into the expensive stereo system. As the opening strains of 'Merry Christmas, Darling' begin, he sighs. His breath catches though as Kurt's sensuous voice caresses the words and Dave begins to feel a little aroused.

Yes, he is turned on by his beautiful lover's voice singing to him but he is saddened at the same time. Dave's eyes close, moisture threatening to slip from the tightly closed lids and, not for the first time, wishes Kurt were there, singing to him in person.

When the song ends he moves to turn off the set but, to his surprise, another song begins to play – 'I'll Be Home For Christmas'. Dave thinks Kurt's voice never sounded better but he knows that he would rather have warm arms and passionate kisses than prettily-sung but empty promises.

"_If only in my dreams"_ is right, he thinks, loneliness clogging already tight airways, as the plaintive music moves towards its poignant finish. 'I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.'

Dave rises and turns off the stereo, not in any mood to listen further. The falling snow has lightened somewhat and Dave sends one last wish skyward that Kurt would find some way to make it home to him. It is a futile wish but it is Christmas. One of the greatest miracles happened the first time; maybe a minor one will happen tonight, he hopes.

It's nearly midnight on Christmas Eve and Dave walks around the elegant apartment turning off the main lights but leaving the Christmas tree lights on. The electric fire in the faux fireplace keeps the flat at a comfortable temperature and Dave heads for bed.

Dave, sleeping deeply after two lonely cups of rum-spiked eggnog, doesn't hear the faint scratches at the front door and the alarm doesn't blare out. He is dreaming but it's not visions of sugar plums that dance in his head, just pictures of Kurt's beautiful eyes and soft lips that flicker across his eyelids.

Soon though, a faint sound causes Dave to rise up to listen – _I thought I turned off the stereo_ – he thinks muzzily and gets up to investigate. He shrugs into a warm robe and slips his feet into the ridiculously fluffy slippers that Kurt had bought him the previous Christmas. Yawning sleepily, he shuffles towards the stereo but slows as he realizes something is different.

He's almost at the stereo when he stops, turns and sees for the first time the slender form curled up sleeping on his couch. Dave's breath catches and, ignoring his stinging eyes and shaking hands, kneels beside the softly snoring figure. _Thank you_, he breathes silently, _thank you!_

Never was a sight lovelier to him than this slumbering Christmas angel. Unable to resist any longer, Dave leans down and presses trembling lips to Kurt's, drinking in the soft exhalations.

Kurt stirs and looks up and smiles, aquamarine eyes glowing in his sleep-flushed face. Their gem-like beauty never fails to move Dave and now is no exception. They continue to smile happily at each other and then Kurt slips his arms up around Dave's neck. Just as Dave leans in for the kiss, Kurt pulls back and whispers sweetly…

"Merry Christmas, darling."

The End


End file.
